fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen
Alright, let's get this started!" '' ''-Pit Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen is a sequel to Uprising developed by Pyro Enterprizes. The game focuses on Palutena's backstory as well as co-op between Pit and Dark Pit. Modes Solo "Ehhhh....." ''- and Pit'' Solo Mode is the primary location of the story, detailing the arrival of the Tartaran Armada and their leader, Arachne. In this mode, chapters may be selected and played, and customization can occur in limited amounts, as it has been mostly relegated to the Weapons Storage mode. Group "It's always nice to try playing a little Light Vs. Dark, right, Pittoo?" ''-Pit and '' Group Mode is home to the game's competitive multiplayer, which includes Free-For-All, Light Vs. Dark, and the all-new Boss Battle modes. Players may play in groups of 8, with 2 players working on the same system. Players may also create custom sets of weaponry and powers to bring into battle. Weapons Storage ''- and '' Weapons Storage Mode is a new mode exclusively designed around weapon storage. This mode enables the purchasing, selling, and fusion of weapons, and is also home to the Power Cube, a 3D successor to Uprising's Power Grid. The Power Cube enables players to place powers, which now take the form of 3D Tetris-like pieces, within the cube to fill out Pit or Dark Pit's arsenal of powers. Skyworld "C'mon, Lady Palutena, even I need a break sometimes!" ''-Pit and '' Skyworld Mode is a more lax and slower-paced mode than usual, as it tasks Pit with wandering around Skyworld to explore. While this sandbox mode may seem simple, there are hidden treasures that change position every time the mode is started, and a training arena exists that replaces the Training mode from Uprising. Dark Icarus "Dark Pit, what were you thinking?!" ''-Pit and '' Dark Icarus Mode is a reskinned version of the original Kid Icarus game, but with Dark Pit in place of Pit. The game plays relatively the same, though with some aspects edited to decrease the game's difficulty. Weapons may now be dropped by enemies, which can be brought into other modes and are typically more powerful than normal weapons. Options ''- and '' Options Mode is simply a menu where various aspects of the game may be edited to the player's liking. These changeable aspects include controls, sound, multiplayer splitscreen options, and various gunplay aspects such as limited autoaim or autofire. Story Chapter 1 The game begins with Pit's abrupt awakening by Palutena. After he is shoved out the door into the air, he begins questioning what the emergency was- and is soon answered by the appearance of strange insectoid creatures. Palutena explains that the creatures had been released from a place known as Tartarus, and their leader was attacking a town near the ocean. Pit flew towards the town, taking out the creatures along the way. Upon arrival at the town, Pit noticed that even more strange monsters were attacking, and as such began attacking them as well. Palutena eventually detected a massive aura of darkness in a plaza near the center of town, and Pit began his charge to the plaza, eventually encountering a woman wearing a spider-like gown. The woman introduced herself as Arachne, and summoned a massive minotaur-like creature to attack the angel before vanishing. Pit eventually triumphed and returned to Skyworld, eager to find out about Arachne. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Kid Icarus (series)